Light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs), emit light by combining electrons and holes. Such light emitting elements have small power consumption, long life span, compactness (so they can be installed in a limited space), and strong characteristics against vibration.
In some embodiments, when fabricating certain light emitting elements, a small substrate less than 6 inches can be used since it is difficult to make a substrate used for fabricating light emitting elements larger than 6 inches. But when a small substrate is used, throughput is decreased, and as a result, it can be difficult to reduce the unit cost of the light emitting elements. Also, from the perspective of fabrication, since equipment is typically selected according to the size of the substrate, equipment suitable for a substrate less than 6 inches is typically used when fabricating light emitting elements.